<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drabble Chain Drabbles - Harry Potter Version by Joanna_Kay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533123">Drabble Chain Drabbles - Harry Potter Version</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanna_Kay/pseuds/Joanna_Kay'>Joanna_Kay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters will be added as I write more and update, Drabbles, Gen, M/M, Other, but some may be, not all drabbles will be romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanna_Kay/pseuds/Joanna_Kay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Harry Potter Drabbles - 100 word mini-stories. Various characters/pairings/settings/time stamps.</p><p>Any romantic drabbles with be marked with a series of ******* asteriks ****** Please note that romantic may or may not be sexual in nature</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A while back (I'm talking years here!), I knew an awesome HP author named Kamerreon. She primarily wrote slash and did some rare pairings as well as the "normal" slash pairings. She also inspired a huge group of writers that became an awesome community that inspired and worked and wrote together. Unfortunately, Kamerreon and her stories have long since disappeared and the community has long since disbanded.</p><p>In an effort towards actually... writing... in the New Year, I went through a bunch of old files on my laptop to see what could be added to, posted as one-shots, etc.</p><p>I came across a drabble chain from 2016 - or pre-2016, but it was saved on this particular computer then. A drabble is simply a mini-story that is 100 words exactly. A drabble chain occurs when a group of writers get together and challenge each other to write. Author A selections Author B and gives them a character and a topic/emotion and Author B writes a drabble.... Author B then chooses Author C at random and gives them a character and an topic/emotion...</p><p>I was lucky enough (or OCD dragon-hoarder-of-prompts enough) to save all of the prompts from one such train. I plan to write for them all (and perhaps more) and post them, most likely in groups of 5, but perhaps more! Some may inspire longer works, but I make no promises.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>******* 1. Remus/Harry - uber possessiveness ******* (not sure if I managed uber, but hey!)</p>
<p>His chest rumbled with a purr as he felt a gentle hand in his hair, eyes slipping closed as he basked in the contact, enjoying being pet. A body pressed behind him and he relished the intimacy and heat of the strong male body against his back. The pleasure was momentarily halted as his hair was fisted and teeth nipped his neck, a moan escaping even as blood rose to the surface.</p>
<p>“You forgot, didn’t you, love?”</p>
<p>“Never, Harry!”</p>
<p>His neck was nipped again. “Make sure you don’t, Remus. You’re mine no matter who comes back into our lives.”</p>
<p>“Always.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******* 2. Draco/Bill - The Last Night *******</p>
<p>“You’re sixteen! You’re old enough to make your own choices!” Bill ran a hand through red hair, powerful muscles coiled tensely in frustration.</p>
<p>“You’re right. I am sixteen. I’m old enough to not be a selfish prick when I make my own decisions. I choose to save my mother.” The younger man stood tall, narrow chin raised in a show of determination.</p>
<p>“She made her own choices!”</p>
<p>Blond hair swayed as a head shook. “I don’t care. She’s my mother. I have to save her.”</p>
<p>“Even at the cost of your future? Of us?”</p>
<p>Draco swallowed heavily and nodded. “Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3. Ollivander/Luna - Silent Screams</p>
<p>Luna shifted against the cool stone in the Malfoy dungeon. Large eyes gazed around, trying to see fellow captives. The only one visible was Ollivander, the wand-maker, his mystique lost in blood and bruises.</p>
<p>It was one large cell, Death Eaters trusting that their prisoners were too broken to attempt an escape. It was a cruel joke, screams emanating from darkness before bodies were dumped and chained in place.</p>
<p>Luna herself remained untouched, taken as a bargaining chip against her father, against the truth. She was still buffeted by agony, fear and depravity.</p>
<p>She wondered if that might be worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>4. Harry/Teddy - Love</p>
<p>The dark-haired teen looked at the squirming baby, his arms automatically tightening until it squawked and then loosening and beginning to bounce slightly in an effort to soothe.</p>
<p>“It’s you and me, cub,” he whispered, eyes glistening with unshed tears. “The children of Marauders stand together,” he promised. “I’ve got you.”</p>
<p>The baby began suckling the air, blue eyes shifting to green before sliding closed, soothed by the inexperienced but warm arms of his godfather.</p>
<p>Harry nodded decisively before handing the baby to his grandmother.</p>
<p>He had a Dark wizard to kill. For his parents, for Wizarding World. For Teddy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5. Harry/Mr. Weasley - Secrets</p>
<p>Harry quietly made his way to the shed by The Burrow, stopping inside the door to watch the man putter around his Muggle treasures. A brief smile flit across the teen’s face, amazed at how much joy simple items - a rubber ducky, really? - could bring an adult.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat, shrugging apologetically as the man turned.</p>
<p>“Why aren’t you telling us everything? Why are you keeping secrets?”</p>
<p>“Molly and I -”</p>
<p>“That explains your kids, Mr. Weasley. You’re being protective. I get it. But you’re not my parents.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Harry.” Arthur shook his head sadly. “You’re still one of ours.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Drabbles # 6-10. Not quite what I wanted to write for some of them. I may take the prompts and change some things out a bit in other writings.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6. Charlie/Remus - Prey</p>
<p>The werewolf stood in stillness, golden eyes glinting in bright moonlight and muscles tense, coiled in anticipation. It was watching a Wizard encampment, foolhardy men and women milling about outside, ignoring the danger of the Moon.</p>
<p>Did they not know they were still prey, regardless of their semi-tame reptile Beasts?</p>
<p>There was something, though… A tall, solidly-built red-head that made the wolf hesitate. Blue eyes flint-hard, staring into the darkness, causing the wolf to draw back, shadows playing over fur-covered muscle.</p>
<p>Something about the Wizard made the Wolf feel like perhaps the tables were turned and he were the prey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>7. Neville/Snape - Potions</p>
<p>The Potions Master waited until every last blighted child had left his classroom before he sank tiredly into the leather chair behind his desk. This latest batch of students was going to be the death of him. He just knew it.</p>
<p>Especially the Longbottom boy. Timid as a mouse, clumsy as a bull. What Dowager Longbottom was teaching the scion of House Longbottom, the man was unsure. If such basic lessons had been omitted, what else had?</p>
<p>How the boy could mess up a simple first year potion to such an extent…</p>
<p>It promised to be a long seven years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>8. Harry/Scorpius - Tease</p>
<p>Harry Potter raised an eyebrow as he listened to the confrontation going on the next aisle over in Flourish and Blotts, the boyish voices raising before dropping to a whisper. He had caught a glimpse of a head of white blond hair making its way closer to his son.</p>
<p>“What do you know? Your family’s half Weasley.”</p>
<p>“Who are you to talk, Malfoy?”</p>
<p>“I’m a pureblood.”</p>
<p>“Get your nose out of the air, berk.”</p>
<p>The boys both laughed and Harry looked around the bookcase to see them standing near each other.</p>
<p>There was little chance of another Weasley/Potter-Malfoy feud. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>9. Charlie/Harry - Meet the Family</p>
<p>“Charlie and Bill weren’t going to come home until they found out that you were going to be here,” Ron confided, as if Harry’s fame causing people to want to meet him was something positive.</p>
<p>Harry nodded silently, wondering just what Ron’s older brothers’ expectations of him were going to be. Ginny wanted a hero, Ron wanted to be a famous sidekick, Percy ignored him. Only the Twins truly treated Harry “normal.”</p>
<p>Plus… they were a ‘curse-breaker’ and a ‘dragon tamer.’ Both were jobs that just sounded like the coolest things on the planet.</p>
<p>“Harry, this is my brother, Charlie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>10. Harry/Lily - Emotional Fulfillment</p>
<p>Harry swallowed hard, looking at the cracked stone sitting innocently in the palm of his hand. It would be easy to use it. Just once.</p>
<p>Once more truly feeling his mother’s love, getting to hear her voice as something other than screaming in fear.</p>
<p>Except it wouldn’t be his mother’s love. Or his mother’s voice.Just a shade of the past.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Harry closed his hand into a fist before tossing the stone as far as possible into the Forbidden Forest.</p>
<p>He couldn’t live in the shade of the past. Not while he fights for the future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts? Any feedback is appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another 5 drabbles from the drabble chain! I know that they are short and do apologize for the delay in them, but at least the delay is because I was writing other things and not just because I stopped writing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11. Harry/Bellatrix – Forgive but Don't Forget</p><p> </p><p>Harry surveyed the destruction of Hogwarts grounds. The bodies were slowly cleared away. So many witches and wizards lost. So much needless death.</p><p>He wasn't sure how the Wizarding World would come back from such a population hit, but he knew that it wouldn't matter if they allowed it to happen again. Grindlewald, Voldemort. Two Dark Lords in less than a century.</p><p>He stepped up next to Neville Longbottom, looking down at the body of Bellatrix Lestrange, murderer of Neville's parents.</p><p>The woman had been mad. He may forgive her for her part in Sirius' death, but he wouldn't forget.</p><p> </p><p>12. Severus – Snowy Kisses</p><p> </p><p>The heavy black chair was more comfortable than it looked, cushioning charms working their magic against a straight back and stiff fabric. The firelight flickered, shadows racing across dark stone walls. Severus Snape ignored it all, looking down at a single photograph in his hands, the paper yellowed with age.</p><p>On it were two children, a sallow-skinned boy and a cherubic red-headed girl. She was looking up at the falling snow with a grin, he was watching her. She looked next to her and pressed a kiss against the boy's cheek and then it began to replay from the beginning.</p><p> </p><p>13. Luna/Harry – Pink Elephants</p><p> </p><p>“What's the most amazing creature you'd heard of in the Muggle world, Harry?” The lilting question was asked by Luna, blue eyes gazing dreamily, voice soft. She had just been talking about nargles and crumpled horn-snacks.</p><p>“Uh, pink elephants,” Harry finally answered. “Very rare, only a few people see them.”</p><p>“Really? Do they have their own magic?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “Only people who get really strong, specific medications get to see them.”</p><p>“I'll have to ask my father about getting some of that medication.”</p><p>Harry shook his head, looking at the younger girl in bemusement.</p><p> </p><p>14. Harry/Victor and Yule Ball</p><p> </p><p>Harry sat on the stone bench and watched his classmates enjoying themselves at the ball. They were laughing and dancing, shy smiles and quick glances towards their own dates or crushes.<br/>
He felt completely out of place, sitting next to his best friend on the sidelines.</p><p>He should be out there, he knew. He was a Champion. He was the Boy Who Lived.</p><p>Neither were him. </p><p>He cast a critical gaze at Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian dancing with one of Harry’s own friends. </p><p>How did he do it, balance who he was with what others wanted?</p><p>Could Harry do it?</p><p> </p><p>15. Neville/any male &amp; Pureblood Customs</p><p> </p><p>Nevile Longbottom sighed and contemplated the old books spread in front of him before casting a longing look out the window of the dusty library. He flinched, jumping as a hand slammed onto the tabletop.</p><p>“Am I wasting my time here?”</p><p>“No, Uncle Algie.” Neville swallowed and lowered his eyes back to the dusty ledgers. Contained in them was the history of the Longbottom family: their allies and enemies, any debts owed to or by and mergers between old Families. All information that he needed to know, as Heir and Scion.</p><p>Uncle Algie glared another moment before continuing his lecture.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback is appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any kudos/feedback/constructive criticism is welcome!</p><p>Catch you with the next 5. If anyone decides to write any as well, please link me! I'd love to read them!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>